deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Spider-Man 2099
Miguel O'Hara carries the mantle of Spider-Man in the year, 2099. Commonly referred as Spider-Man 2099 to distinguish himself from the original, he is a superhero from Marvel Comics and the future version of Spider-Man. He appears in the 86th episode of DEATH BATLLE!, Batman Beyond VS Spider-Man 2099, where he fought Batman Beyond from DC Comics. He was voiced by Todd Haberkorn, while Lyla was voiced by Alex Moore. History Miguel O'Hara was the head genetics scientist of Alchemax that was designed to create supersoldiers called "Corporate Raiders. Tired of seeing human test subjects dying, Miguel decided to use himself on the genetic alteration machine, only for a jealous employee to sabotage it. This caused Miguel's DNA to mix with spider DNA, and received the same Spider Powers the original Spider-Man once had. Now realizing how ignorant he was, and seeing how Alchemax caused a lot of pain, Miguel took the name of Spider-Man and declared his war against mega-corporations for the public. Death Battle Info Background * Full Name: Miguel O'Hara * Nickname: Miggy * Height: 5'10" | 1.77 m * Weight: 170 lbs | 77 kg * Hometown: Neuvo York * Self-taught martial artist * Married to Xina Kwan * CEO of Alchemax Abilities * Spinneret web shooters * Taloned hands & feet * Fangs with paralyzing venom * Genius intellect * Superhuman strength * Superhuman speed * Extremely sensitive vision * Accelerated healing Spider Suit * Unstable Molecular Fabric * Conforms to talons * Glides via Light Byte cape * Can survive a shot from a howitzer * Flight through feet boosters * Infrared vision * Spider-saucer projectiles * Actually a Day of the Dead costume LYrate Lifeform Approximation * Nickname: LYla * Wrist mounted for portability * Nanosecond timing capability * 360 degree recording & monitoring * Can cast holograms * Superb hacking ability * Can compute advanced calculations * Image inspired by Marilyn Monroe Feats * Ripped apart a tank * Survived shotgun blast to the chest * Dismembered Venom 2099 * Hacked the Alchemax security computer * Lifted Mjolnir * Held up building piece with another Spider-Man * Defeated Venom, Hulk 2099, the Whizzer, and a wannabe Thor Death Battle Quotes Spider-Man 2099 * "Who the shock are you?" * "Right back at ya Batty!" * "Hey Lyla, give me a reading on this vampire guy, yeah?" * "Rgh! I can't move!" * "Damn, that hurt!" * "How's the hack going?" * "Can my fangs pierce his suit?" * "Then I'll finish this myself!" * "Lyla!? LYLA!" Lyla * "Of course, Miguel." * "I can't identify his tech or fighting style, but I can try hacking his suit." * "Sigh, nowhere fast..." * "I think so." Gallery Miguel_O'Hara_(Earth-928)_0002.jpg|Miguel's venomous fangs spider_man_2099_talons_by_pokesega64-d94gqxb.jpg|Miguel's talons LYrate_Lifeform_Approximation_(Earth-928)_Spider-Man_2099_Vol_2_6.jpg|Lyla, Miguel's personal holographic assistant Miguel's new suit.jpg|Miguel's new suit nigggaagdhwSUAIHNCFEKJSW.png|Spider-Man 2099's sprite used in Death Battle Trivia * Spider-Man 2099 is the 16th Marvel character that appeared in Death Battle, after Rogue, Spider-Man, Thor, Captain America, Deadpool, Iron Man, Beast, Doctor Doom, Wolverine, Hawkeye, Quicksilver, The Hulk, Venom, Captain Marvel and Silver Samurai. ** He is also the 12th Marvel character with a DC opponent, after Rogue, Spider-Man, Captain America, Deadpool, Iron Man, Hawkeye, Quicksilver, The Hulk, Venom and Thor. ** He is also the 9th Marvel character to lose, after Captain America, Beast, Wolverine, Quicksilver, The Hulk, Captain Marvel, Silver Samurai and Thor. ** He is also the third Spider-Man character in the series, after Spider-Man and Venom. *** He is, however, the first one to lose. * Spider-Man 2099 is the fourth combatant aided by an A.I. in their battle, after Iron Man, The Meta and Agent Carolina. ** He is also the first of them to lose a Death Battle match. References * Spider-Man 2099 on Wikipedia * Spider-Man 2099 on Marvel Database Category:Marvel Comics Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Season 4 Combatants Category:Combatants Category:Male Category:Superheroes Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Mutant Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Human Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Teenage Combatants Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:Vigilante Combatants Category:Poison Users Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:A team of Combatants Category:Geniuses Category:Martial Artists Category:Combatants with a Unique Weapon